


The Scent of Fear

by StripySock



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comfort, Decent people, M/M, Pheromones, dub-con cuddling, mention of non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripySock/pseuds/StripySock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omegas give off pheromones, which differ quite dramatically in type and intensity. When Jensen goes into heat early and unexpected, he's giving off both heat pheromones and terror ones. Jared only wants to comfort him, but Jensen completely mistakes his intentions and naturally the terror ramps up, which only makes Jared more frenzied and eager to comfort Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scent of Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [prompt](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/68407.html?thread=22404151)

He is early. Disastrously early- he hadn't reckoned on heat coming for at least another week and a half, and had already booked himself a space at the standard heat-refuge, and the stupidest thing ran through his mind right off- what a ridiculous waste of money that had been. The second thought is the one that strikes fear right deep down to his bones though. He has a lock on his door but that's not going to stand up to the weight of a full adult body crashing through it, and he's not exactly an experienced barricader. He can't leave the house now- the familiar heated flush has run its way right through him, and when he looks in the mirror he knows that he can't take the chance- his face is flushed, his eyes are overly bright and his lips are already bitten and sore. Better to take his chances in the house than put himself at the mercy of any passing Alpha. He knows the stories- they all do. Things like the time an Omega an hour late on their way to the heat-refuge had been stopped in their car, had the window smashed and were pulled out through it to be fucked on the hood of their own car by two passing Alphas until a police car pulled them off _to take a turn._

 

Now Jensen knows that most people aren't like that, most Alphas aren't like that, but with his legs shaking under him and roaring heat consuming his bones he can't take that into account. There's a risk, there's always a risk- it's why you take precautions, it's why you take your suppressors religiously from the moment you know you're an Omega, bar your one heat every two years to cleanse your body. Most Alphas don't ever smell an Omega in heat until they're bonded and thinking of children. 

 

There's just one Alpha in the house now, or will be when he gets back from shopping. Jared, tall good looking Jared, the only one in their shared house who is here for the weekend. Jared who Jensen has fancied for ages, because who wouldn't? but who he still wants nowhere near him when he's like this, unable to protest or deny whatever anyone wants to do to him. He's been through six heats in his life- he knows how he gets after a bit, knows how all he wants is to get fucked. It's just that, those six times he's spent in a secure room with water, food, a selection of toys and three bolts on the inside. 

 

Jensen looks around desperately. His room is sort of secure, or at least no less so than the rest of the house, but Jared is way over six foot and strong with it. The door is going to splinter like matchwood under his kicks, and the most Jensen can do is prepare himself. He raids the kitchen and fills bottles of water with shaking hands. Hydration is important, and if he can hold out help will come. When he's got the water, and, hesitantly, a knife- he doesn't want to have to use it, but if he has to, he _will_ , bundled under everything else, he calls the heat-sink and explains the situation. They're not as helpful as he could wish, but eventually they agree to send a secure car for him, though they warn that it might take a few hours since it's out on another call. It's the best he can hope for, and he drops the phone with a sinking feeling. 

 

Back in his room, he ranges the water bottles neatly on the floor- judging by the last time he was in heat, if the water isn't in arm's reach, he won't drink it, and with this dry heat burning him up from the inside, that's a really bad idea. Then he drags his chest of drawers in front of the door- fat lot of help it'll be, he knows but he's got to try _something_ , locks it and swaddles himself in blankets to mask the smell as best as he can, though that's already a lost cause- the house smells like someone has marked it from top to bottom, and if he gets through this, their housemates are going to be pissed.

 

When he hears the car pull up, and Jared's key in the lock, his anxiety spikes enormously, adrenaline flooding his system, fight or flee pounding through his veins, and although he doesn't know, his smell is changing to match, an acrid bitterness permeating it- the smell of fear.

Jared is balancing three bags of groceries and a crate of beer as he tries to open the door one handed. Preoccupied with not dropping the precious alcohol, the smell doesn't even register for a second, until he breathes in deep and gets a real smack in the face of it. Only his college-honed ability to save the beer at all costs prevents him from letting it crash to the ground, and he staggers to the kitchen to put it on the table, then takes another deep sniff, noting with embarrassment that he's instantly hard. What the fuck is going on? he thinks, and the answer slowly swims to the surface of his mind, through the haze of instant lust that's hit. _Omega_. That thought inevitably leads to _Jensen,_ the sardonic occupant of the room opposite his own, who Jared has been trying to unsuccessfully ask out for ages (though stuff like 'uh would you like some of this bag of Fritos' might have been a little too subtle to convey his intentions.)

 

And fast on the heels of that is the unpleasant snide little thought that he might actually have a chance here. Don't Omegas fuck anyone when they have their heat? The rest of him that doesn't take internet porn as being reality though, smacks it down with disgust. Omega heats aren't something you run into often- or ever for most people, but he's thoroughly aware that decent human beings don't take advantage of people. He takes another guilty sniff of the air though, planning to go to his room and jerk off maybe, or hell go out and catch a movie or something- he knows Jensen's a sensible dude, he'll have called the appropriate people. That's right up until he catches the second wave of scent. That's fear. Deep and potent, it activates every instinct he has in a way that the lust simply hadn't done, overrode everything. Jensen was _terrified_ of something, and the worst thoughts go through Jared's mind.

 

Had someone got in before he'd come back, and taken advantage of Jensen? Were they upstairs right now? Or had Jensen hurt himself? Wasn't it possible that heat could be induced through trauma (well that one might be a movie he'd seen once.) It's without conscious thought that he's racing up the stairs, and his brain quite literally can't comprehend that the door is locked, can't process anything except the fact that Jensen is on the other side, fear pouring off him and Jared can't get to him, can't protect him or look after him, or anything else, and he simply can't allow that. Can't accept the thought that Jensen has to suffer alone, and he hurls his not inconsiderable weight against the door again and again, blind panic taking over him as well, like Jensen's scent is perfectly geared to rot away his brain and make the only thing seem worth doing be protecting Jensen. The door starts to splinter and bend around the lock, but there's something on the other side, blocking it from opening, and it's not until he literally steps back then takes a running jump and throws himself against it, uncaring of the massive bruises that this is going to cause that it gives way. He can feel them flowering already on his arms, but they don't matter. Nothing matters compared to making this better for Jensen.

 

He doesn't even realise he's shouting, voice already hoarse from it, like the mere sound of his voice, of a friend's voice is going to reassure Jensen through the door, but the waves of fear are redoubling, so thick and formidable he can practically see it in the air, and it's suffocating him, drowning out anything that even resembles a thought, and when the door collapses inwards, he's not even sure for a second what the hell to do. There's a chest of drawers in the way, but one good kick moves that out of his way, and he can see Jensen pressed into a corner- alone thankfully, but the air in the bedroom is rank with it- if he'd thought it was bad outside, this is chokingly so, the weirdest blend of distilled arousal and fear he's ever smelt in his life.

 

The only thought on his mind though is getting Jensen close, crushing him in his arms, and letting him know he doesn't need to be afraid because Jared is here. He's opening his arms already as he strides forward, and he's fucking lucky his hindbrain works better than his real one, because it's only his automatic flinch and raised leg that protects his balls from being crushed by the kick Jensen aims at him. As it is the pain is bad enough that he sees stars and almost curls up on the floor to cry. He's an athlete, this has happened once or twice accidentally before, but the pain never ever fades in his memory, and this time is no exception. His vision goes dizzy for a second, and he gulps in air desperately, feels weak all over and like he wants to throw up. He's aware of Jensen slipping past him, and it's instinct that makes him clutch at the other man, makes him move regardless of the pain, and despite the flash of silver in the other man's hand, that his brain parses vaguely into _bread knife._

 

Jensen for his part isn't thinking rationally either. The sound of Jared kicking down his door had almost paralysed him with fear, but the bit of him that was very big on self preservation was already unconsciously readying himself, and when Jared had come towards, every inch of him broadcasting possession, he'd seized his chance, and kicked straight at his balls, unable to feel any regret even though he thoroughly understood the pain it'd cause. Between fucking Jared up though and staying un-raped was no choice, even if he'd _liked_ the other man before this incident. Jared had half-avoided it, but even the connection had been enough to crumple him up, give Jensen the chance to run, find himself another room and maybe hold out until the heat-refuge van arrived. 

 

He's aware of how wet he is, how good he probably smells, but that's no excuse for Jared, and he ignores the increasingly large part of himself that just wants to drape his body over a piece of furniture and get fucked, just wants something deep in him right now. Through the heat haze he staggers on, then hears Jared running after him, and speeds his gait, spots the bathroom and ducks in there, mind too futzed to think of anything better, then Jared is there, pressed up against him, and Jensen's got his knife in his hand (he'd almost forgotten it for a second, almost dropped it on the floor,) and it's up and swinging almost before he even thinks about it, can process that he's going to _stab_ someone.

 

Then Jared's hand is on his wrist, squeezing hard enough that he has to drop the knife. Jensen doesn't go limp though, he's not going to make this easy for Jared, and struggling is the only thing he knows how to do, until Jared presses up so close that Jensen almost can't breathe, and just stands there; Jensen trapped between him and the wall, stands there and tucks his head against Jensen's. He breathes in so deep and slow, Jensen can't help but copy him, tense as he is and just waiting for this to go wrong. It doesn't. Jared just keeps breathing in and out, slowly, calmly, warm and solid against Jensen, not reacting to him pushing or shoving, just anchoring him, and with a shiver of shock Jensen realises Jared isn't _hard._ And maybe it was the kick in the balls that did it, or maybe, just maybe Jensen has got this wrong. Because Jared feels comforting against him, like everything pouring off him is safety and calm and peace, and Jensen stops struggling, lets himself trust for a second, and when no harm comes he sags against the wall, tired muscles giving up the fight, and it's like Jared knows the instant he relaxes, because he leans back an inch and pulls Jensen against him so he's resting against Jared rather than against the wall, and this is not what he'd expected in any shape or form.

 

He's hard in his loose sweat-pants, aching with need, and soaked through from the slick, practically sobbing with the need to get fucked, and all Jared is doing is standing there, hands so warm against his back, pressing deep like he just wants to hold Jensen forever, and Jensen can barely resist the urge to rub up against him now that the fear is dying down, but he doesn't, because Jesus if Jared has that kind of self control, Jensen's not going to be the weak link.

 

Jensen realises dimly that he's shaking, and that Jared is as well, and that comforts him a little more even- that this is terrifying them both and not just him. Gradually the fear is leeched away fully, but still all he can do is hang on to Jared, take comfort in his presence, and as he calms, so does Jared- his grip becomes less tight, and his mumblings resolve into actual words, that Jensen can sort of understand if he concentrates hard enough.

 

"...So sorry...didn't realise...you were terrified..." and even though he knows he should be letting go, should be fucking apologising to Jared, because it was clear that Jensen's fear had been feedbacking something wicked between them, he can't, just hangs on tight, ignores the steadily building, relentless lust that's crawling its way through him in favour of how good _this_ is making him feel. 

 

When the heat-refuge car finally turns up, it's an actual effort to rip himself away from Jared, which is embarrassing itself, but the sheer reassurance of his presence is doing things to Jensen's insides which he isn't actually sure how to deal with. He climbs in though, feels cold and abandoned, until Jared takes his hand for a second, presses it hard and looks at him. "Do you want me to pick you up when you're done?" he says, and Jensen sees for a second, quite clearly, how easy it would be to fall for him. Nods, then closes his eyes and curls up, lets himself be taken in for the rest of the day, and for the next one. Knows that something might be waiting for him when he comes out.


End file.
